shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Dia
Dia (ダイヤ'', Daiya'') is Amu Hinamori's fourth Guardian Character. She represents the radiance that emits from Amu's heart and her desire to be an idol. Her fellow Guardian Characters are: Ran, Miki, and Su. Unlike most Guardian Characters, she is among the most powerful and only uses her power when necessary. experience and history Daiya is generally excellent liver and eggs have not been born but through carelessness Amu Daiya becomes X-egg and escape to a place utau. after the incident Amu met with el which expelled by utau. Daiya was born when the battle between utau and Amu but Daiya impartial to his master (Amu), but instead sided with others (utau). because the X-egg Daiya he even throwing a tantrum to reproduce the X-eggs Amu who knows what happened and immediately went to the place utau Daiya Daiya but because of the power of a terrific Amu losing against utau. Daiya and utau collecting the songs of black daimond daimond which means that black and dark songs created by black daimond utau who have Daiya. Daiya to her transformation into a character with utau and black jewel and Amu to her transformation with el, but at a terrible fight Amu to her character with il il il is also strong but still losing by Daiya Amu had lost against utau but suddenly Amu said deficiency itself is not as perfect as utau Amu said it Daiya be touched and then suddenly there is an X which in itself disappeared and was transformed into Amulet daimond utau the losing and crying in the mentor by the Amu but Yukari (assistant utau) instead vague and bring a lot of X-eggs but suddenly the X-eggs hatch and broke utau which had a direct view of transformation with the Seraphic charm el Amu and Daiya was also helpful in the end all the X-eggs into egg excellent liver but Daiya still dormant in the egg in the 2nd season Daiya silently out of the eggs and playing with her friends (all Shugo Chara). Ikuto in hypnosis through the violin from his father and became a rebel death. Amu and tadase therefore come, tadase war with Ikuto are in hypnosis, yoru take dumpty key from the Amu Ikuto and give when Amu menyatuhkan Humpty dumpty lock and key Daiya born and Humpty dumpty lock and key issue last rays of characters Amu becomes Amulet daimond Amu Ikuto has realized that in hypnosis to be initially they suddenly become transformed into Amulet character Seven Seas fortune and treasure. Daiya on the 3rd season has roamed freely from the outside eggs at that moment that he showed to konyolannya, to cerobohannya and although the nature of his mistake in the 2nd season of Shugo Chara is calm and kind but on the 3rd season of all nature that there appeared a sudden the blue. Appearance X-Character While Dia is an X-Character, her hair is golden yellow. She wears it swept back with an orange headband with a black diamond crest that is covered by an X-mark. She wears a old 60's black dress with a white collar and has black slippers and gloves. There are three yellow diamond buttons on her dress. Her eyes are a hollow yellow. experience and history of the X-Daiya X-Daiya Amu was born because of carelessness he became the X-egg and fled. after birth in the fight utau and Amu. utau and X-Daiya changed the character to be black jewel and Amu turned into amulet angels el ability is very bad, Amu eventually lose. Daiya throwing a tantrum with utau is collecting X-eggs, with black daimond how to make a song and pass it on to seluru city. X-Daiya was very impartial utau but Amu said the shortage finally touched her and Daiya daiyapun be impartial Amu and back into egg / Shugo Chara eggs. Personality Dia In her real form, she is still enigmatic and calm, but happy like an idol and wise. Her inner character seems to differ in the anime and manga. In the latest Shugo Chara! Chapter, it is hinted that Dia's character might be one like an "airhead", but in the anime, she expresses herself to be mature, only to be romantic and sassy on the inside. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Dia as a girl who's "always there when they need her the most". Throughout the series, Dia is believed to be one of the most special and powerful Guardian Characters. X-Dia Calm and mysterious Dia is at first anti-social as an X-Character. She expected Amu to never regain her radiance as she believed she will never shine with her flaws. Upon realizing that a girl with flaws will shine as well, she is touched, lifting her X mark. Voice Actress *In the anime television series, Dia is voiced by Kanae Ito (who also voices Amu). Special Powers Like all other Guardian Characters, she can fly freely in the air and sense the presence of Guardian Characters, X-Eggs and X-Characters. Beside these regular abilities, Dia is supposedly a powerful Guardian Character, which exceeds the usual limits of the other Guardian Characters. In both forms, Dia can detect the radiance of another's heart. Character Change Utau During Character Change with Utau, she becomes able to hypnotize people in a wider range and draw out their heart's eggs, but also turn them into X-Eggs. The songs that are recorded during their Character Change are later installed into a music CD made of X-Eggs, which draws out the listener's heart's egg. As an aspect to this change, diamonds will appear on Utau's headbands. Amu When Amu undergoes Character Change with Dia, she changes into a positive character with a shiny smile and release the light emitting from deep inside her heart, plus it calms her down. It doesn't make any impression to anyone. As an aspect to the change, Amu's hairclip will change into a yellow diamond. This Character Change only occurred in the anime in episode 112. It should be noted that in the original manga series, Dia's Character Change has not been shown. Therefore it is still unknown how it would change Amu's personality if it did happen. Character Transformations Dark Jewel As X-Dia, she can Character Transform with Utau to become the dark idol: "Dark Jewel". Because Utau is not her true master, the transformation ends very fast and drains a lot more energy than usual. *'Appearance: ' In appearance, she wears a headband with a diamond attached to either side of her ponytails, black fishnet stockings, a pair of boots, a pair of black gloves, and a dark blue leather jacket with a cut out diamond in the back. *'Abilities: ' Their special attacks are "Shining Black", which can send out a burst of black diamonds to attack the target; and "Glitter Particle", to trigger a powerful blast to defeat the enemy and undo Character Transformations. Amulet Dia When Dia Character Transforms with Amu, they become "Amulet Dia". This Character Transformation has only been used in Episodes 43, 100, and 126 of the anime and Chapters 26 and 38 of the manga. *'Appearance:' In this form, Amu wears a pair of ponytails and a yellow hairclip with a futuristic headphone and a pair of double diamonds attached it. Her outfit is a futuristic white idol skirt. A white ribbon is attached to the back of her neck with straps that go down to her waist. She wears white boots with yellow heels that come up to her inner thighs. *'Items:' #Amulet Dia's Globe *'Abilities:' Amulet Dia's special attack is "Starlight Navigation", which is used by a small golden globe. She later uses two attacks in Chapter 38: "Twinkle Shield", a defense maneuver and "Shooting Star Shower", a warming shower of stars. While in this, her powers include the ability to fly. The headset she wears allows her to hear whispers of the future while traveling in the Road of Stars. In Episode 24 of Shugo Chara Party!, she attempted to use a new attack called "Twinkle Hold", a binding manuever. Like Amu's other transformations, she can perform "Open Heart". When she combines powers with Pure Feeling, the Open Heart magnifies to a stronger level and can purify broken X-Eggs out of range. Amulet Fortune In episodes 100 and 101 of the anime; and Chapter 38 of the manga, Dia, along with Ran, Miki and Su come together in a joint Character Transformation, allowing Amu to become "Amulet Fortune", and at the same time turn Ikuto and Yoru into "Seven Seas Treasure". This form represents a girl's dream to marry her true love. *'Appearance: ' As "Amulet Fortune", Amu wears a white bridal gown tied by a pair of yellow ribbons on her dress and a veil with a large jewelry headress with four diamonds. She has a colorful ribbon tied around her chest and wears a set of white shoes that comes with white stocks tied. She wears a pair of long white gloves. *'Abilities: ' Her only ability so far is a much more powerful Open Heart. She calls, "Open Heart Full Bloom". *'Trivia: ' This is the first joint Character Transformation. Trivia *Amu's guardians represent the four playing cards: Hearts (Ran), Spades (Miki), Clubs (Su) and Diamonds (Dia). *Her true name is currently still unknown. Because of this, the name "Diamond" is shortened to "Dia" (ダイヤ Daiya) in both the manga and the anime. *Amu and Dia are both voiced by Kanae Ito in the anime television series. Memorable Quotes *"Yes. That is your answer." (Episode 42). *"Amu-chan. Release it, your radiance!" (Episode 43). *"The Embryo is sad." (Episode 101, after the Embryo loses its shine). *"Why would you make me look like this?!" (Pucchi Puchi Short 2, after Ran, Miki, and Su put too many flowers in her hair). Gallery Daiya-shugo-chara-chara-time-11164938-385-500.jpg|link=X Dia (Chibi) Daiya-2-shugo-chara-chara-time-11164939-459-500.jpg|link=Dia (Chibi) X-Dia-dia-shugo-chara-9159572-400-550.jpg|link=X Dia See also *Guardian Character *Amu Hinamori *Utau Hoshina *Ran *Miki *Su *Dollhouse Category:Female characters Category: Guardian Characters Category:Main characters Category:Shugo Chara! characters